Isaac Newton (Choujin Sensen)
Summary One of the Seven Warriors of MATE. Created by MATE himself, being carbon based droids REBOOTED. The legend reborn himself with the use of DNA and MATE's power. As a Carbonoid, Isaac Newton is created from the DNA of the real legend and imbued supernatural powers by MATE. With his newfound power to manipulate gravity, the wisdom of the real Isaac Newton, and the sight of the world now, Isaac became prideful and arrogant believing him and the other Warriors of MATE to be much more important than any common being out there. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, possibly Low 6-B or Low 4-C Name: Isaac Newton Origin: Choujin Sensen Gender: Male Age: Less than a month old physically Classification: Warrior of MATE, Carbon Based Droid, Carbonoid Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Carbon Based Physiology, Android, Immortality (Type 1), Black Hole Creation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (With prep time could create something akin to a time machine or use his powers this way), Portal Creation 'Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Destroyed a good portion of a city and left a giant gaping hole with a casual attack, his casual attacks are compared to a Magnitude 7 Earthquake ), possibly Small Country level (Was described that his power alone should be enough to wipe out Japan) or Small Star level (Was able to create dwarf stars, but may or may not be an outlier considering the other character's powers) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed (Was able to lift his hand to react against incredibly fast pebbles and against natural cloud to ground lightning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Building level without power (Carbonoids can take on explosions, biological composition makes him very hard to kill, could keep moving despite being charred by lightning) to Large Town level (Should be comparable to his Gravity Dome. The nature of it makes him incredibly difficult to harm), possibly Small Country level or Small Star level Stamina: Endless (His carbonoid body allows him to keep fighting tirelessly) Range: Able to affect the entirety of Mt Fuji Standard Equipment: Apples (Used as conduits for his attack) Intelligence: Genius (Is Isaac Newton himself). Despite his arrogance can be quite of a strategist in battle. Can utilize mathematics and physics to unleash powerful attacks and create new ones. Was going to create a time machine. Weaknesses: Very arrogant. Poking fun at him being a virgin can shake his thoughts. Can be blinded or be taken by surprise. Lightning used against G-Shell would kill him although his allies stated he could've prevented his death by lightning. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gravity Dome:' A concentrated bubble of energy that exerts massive quantities of gravitational force proportional to the size of the dome. A dome the size of a room can crush foes with the weight of an elephant while a dome the size of a City Block can exert energy equivalent to a Magnitude 7 Earthquake. *'G-Shell:' Makes use of Einstein's theory. Warps the space around him with a high gravitational field as a shell to deflect attacks. Resisted pebbles shot with the same speed as bullets. *'Black Apple/Black Hole:' Tosses an apple that becomes a miniature black hole. Described by Isaac himself that the mass should be equal to a dwarf star. Was enough to cause Mt. Fuji to erupt and remains until Isaac himself dies. *'G-Torus:' Is able to create restraints with gravity manipulation. Described as Localized Gravity Rings and could force people to move as he pleases. *'Carbonoid Body:' As a carbonoid, they are very durable. They do not have a heart and can easily stop bleeding at will. This is based due to their self-propelling bloodstream and little requirement for internal organs. Their ceramic outer body makes them even harder to pierce, shrugging off a coilgun's powerful explosion. They claim that the only way to permanently put them down is by taking out their heads. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Choujin Sensen Category:Gravity Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Clones Category:Androids Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4